Forum:2014-05-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Welp, cats out of the bag. There are only so many Sparks that would be connected to both Higgs, Wulfenbach, AND be afraid that the Castle would recognize them. -- 08:51, May 30, 2014 (UTC) So, will Gil spend the next 2 1/2 years trapped in Mechanicsburg? The symmetry is appealing. Argadi (talk) 10:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) : The clock is ticking and the castle is blocking.FlyingSpanner (talk) 12:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not sure the Castle is actually doing anything (in fact, I'm not sure it can do anything) to prevent Gil and Higgs from leaving with Vole in tow. I think it just knows something that Gil and Higgs (and the readers) don't know that is going to pose a problem for the departure. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Where will the story go Monday? I'm expecting a scene switch. Options: * Stick with Gil. I think this is unlikely, the Professors love to break away at times like this. * Go to Gil's control room. Probably not, it doesn't advance the story. * Return to Agatha. * Focus one someone new, and then have Agatha arrive to meet them. * Go somewhere else. Of these I think "somewhere else" is the most likely, but far from a certainty. Some suggestions on where to go: * The Geisterdamen. If they will be playing a part in the second act they need to be introduced. * The Goldfish. It's been a long time since we have had an update on where the Goldfish is. Anyone else have other guesses? Argadi (talk) 13:13, May 30, 2014 (UTC) : I do agree that a scene change is likely; in fact I expected one today, but I should have realized that the Professors had an even better cliffhanger in mind (and a Friday one, to boot!) My guess is that we will rejoin Agatha and that Dimo will appear to further freak out Margarella/Margolotta and interrupt so we never get direct confirmation of exactly what she meant by her last remark on -- William Ansley (talk) 18:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :: My interpretation is she wonders whether Gil wants to free Mechanicsburg to get Tarvek's knowledge. Argadi (talk) 23:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Knowledge of what? Gil already has Tarv's notebook, which is probably how Gil subverted the revenants. There's been no direct connection between the concoction he had Bang drink and the revenants being disenthralled, but we do have General Dimo saying he really pissed The Other off by doing some''thing to them. --MadCat221 (talk) 01:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Was Vole.... ''melting? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) : i fear he might have been evolving. Finn MacCool (talk) 18:15, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Just judging from what we can see, I'd say that all Gil managed to retrieve of Vole is his head. As for the rest of him, all we can say for certain is that Vole is not turning into dust, because Gil tells us that much. The rest is open for speculation. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: he's also hinting that it is a good thing that vole's immobilized. besides, given the silhouette in the second to last panel and that higgs is taking vole by the shoulder in the second panel, i think they got him in one piece. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC)